1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to golf clubs. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to an improved golf putter having an enlarged grip and modified ball-striking face.
2. Description of the Related Art
In most instances, the "bogey", "double bogey", or (horrors) "triple bogey" is the result of faulty putting. Thus, the putter has attained the status of the club most likely to be replaced in the golf bag. Many putter designs have evolved over the years but there remains a mystique about putting that adversely affects the professional, amateur, and duffer.
Examples of designated putter designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 57,980 (Kraeuter), U.S. Pat. No. Des. 63,284 (Challis), 1,454,267 (Challis et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 1,503,291 (Rimmer), U.S. Pat. No. 1,666,174 (Holland),
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,225 (Ura) shows a device for practicing the putting stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 55,278 (Kraeuter), U.S. Pat. No. Des. 122,795 (Geerlings), U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,582 (Miansian et al.), U.S. Pat. Des. 385,935 (Cameron), U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,538 (Vincent et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,190 (Rowland et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,755 (Kobayashi), and WIPO Patent WO 93/00968 are cited to show designs and structure for golf clubs designated as irons or woods.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,527 (Amburgey) shows a gyroscopically balanced bowling ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,381 (Spalding) shows a putter having a plurality of fine spring wire on the putting face.
None of the above inventions and patents however, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose a putter having an enlarged grip and spiked face as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.